cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
EDUA Courses at UY
Here is the current list of courses coded EDUA (Advanced Education) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Advanced Education within the Faculty of Education. 500-level courses (3) EDUA 500 - Critical Discourses in Curriculum Studies (3) EDUA 501 - Emerging Trends and Topics in Curriculum Studies (3) EDUA 502 - Theory and Practice in Curriculum Design and Change (3) EDUA 503 - Planning for Effective Schools (3) EDUA 504 - e-Research: Harnessing and Understanding Technology in Research (3~6) EDUA 505 - Seminar in Contemporary Educational Issues in Philosophical Perspective (3) EDUA 506 - Contemporary Educational Issues in Historical Perspective (3) EDUA 507 - "Unity in Diversity" in Education (3) EDUA 508 - Gender and Pedagogy (3) EDUA 509 - Christianity And Grade-School Education In Uralica (3) EDUA 510 (also ALNG 510) - Research in Language and Literacy: Curriculum Development (3) EDUA 511 (also ALNG 511) - Research in Language and Literacy: Theory into Practice (9) EDUA 512 - Research in Curriculum and Instruction - Secondary L1 (3) EDUA 513A - Reading Processes in the School Curriculum: Research and Processes (3) EDUA 513B - Reading Processes in the School Curriculum: Methods and Materials (3) EDUA 514A - Language Processes in the School Curriculum: Oracy (3) EDUA 514B - Language Processes in the School Curriculum: Writing and Representing (6) EDUA 515 - Advanced Course in Remedial Reading (3) EDUA 516 - The Reading Curriculum in the Secondary School: Theory and Practice (3) EDUA 517 - Interpretation and Analysis of Language Arts Research (6) EDUA 518 - Issues in L1 Education in the Secondary Grades (3) EDUA 519 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum *(EDUA 519A - 2nd Language) *(EDUA 519B - Reading) *(EDUA 519C - 1st Language) (3) EDUA 522 - Seminar: Research in Early Childhood Education (3) EDUA 523 - The Young Child in Today's Society (3) EDUA 524 - Contemporary Trends in Early Childhood Education (3) EDUA 525 - International Early Childhood Education: Comparing Commonalities and Differences (3) EDUA 526 - Comparative Early Childhood Education: Curriculum, Context and Culture (3) EDUA 527 - Program Development For Early Childhood (6) EDUA 530 - Adult Learning in the Organizational Setting (3) EDUA 531 - Teaching and Learning in Higher Education (3) EDUA 532 - Christianity And Higher Education (3) EDUA 540A - Research in Curriculum and Instruction in the Elementary Grades (3) EDUA 540B - Research in Curriculum and Instruction in the Secondary Grades (3) EDUA 540C - Research in Curriculum and Instruction for Institutes of Higher Education (3) EDUA 541 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum in a Specific Area (3) EDUA 542 - Mathematics Education For Exceptional Students (3) EDUA 543 - Environmental Education Perspectives (3) EDUA 544 - Language in Learning Mathematics Technology and Science (3) EDUA 545 - Science, Technology, Society and the Environment: Implications for Teaching (3) EDUA 546 - Global Education (3) EDUA 547 - Knowing and Learning in Everyday Contexts (3) EDUA 550 - Interpretive Inquiry (3) EDUA 551 - Research Methodologies in Education (3) EDUA 552 - Writing As Research (3) EDUA 560 - Philosophy and Film (3) EDUA 570 - Development and Implementation of the Curriculum in Art (3) EDUA 571 - Research Issues and Studio Development in Art (3) EDUA 572 - Research in Drawing and Studio Development (3) EDUA 573 - Internet Use and Digital Imaging for Art Educators (3) EDUA 574 - Community Art Education In Uralica (3) EDUA 590 - Special Problems - Curriculum and Instruction (3~9)EDUA 591 - Selected Topics in Education (0) EDUA 597 - Comprehensive Examination - Curriculum and Instruction (TBDDetermined on a case-to-case basis.) EDUA 598 - Project - Curriculum and Instruction *(EDUA 598A - Project Proposal and Literature Review) *(EDUA 598B - Project Presentation and Dissemination) (TBDDetermined on a case-to-case basis.) EDUA 599 - MEd Thesis 600-level courses (3) EDUA 600 - Contemporary Discourses in Educational Studies (3) EDUA 601 - Interdisciplinary Doctoral Seminar (3) EDUA 602 - Doctoral Seminar in Arts Education (3) EDUA 603 - Doctoral Seminar in Curriculum Studies (3) EDUA 604 - Teaching Apprenticeship (3) EDUA 607 - Internship in Counselling Psychology (3) EDUA 608 - Doctoral Seminars in Counselling Psychology (3) EDUA 609 - Counselling Supervision: Theories and Practice (3) EDUA 610 - Doctoral Research Apprenticeship (3) EDUA 622 - Critique of Emerging Trends and Topics in Curriculum Studies (3) EDUA 623 - Critical Discourses in Curriculum Design and Change (3) EDUA 640A - Advanced Reading Processes: Research and Process (3) EDUA 640B - Advanced Reading Processes: Methods and Materials (3) EDUA 641A - Advanced Language Processes: Oracy (3) EDUA 642B - Advanced Language Processes: Writing and Representing (6) EDUA 643 - Research Foundations For Remedial Reading (6) EDUA 644 - Advanced Course in Secondary English Education (3) EDUA 645 - Doctoral Seminar in Language and Literacy (3) EDUA 650 - Doctoral Seminar in Early Childhood Education (3) EDUA 660 - Proseminar in Educational Psychology (3) EDUA 672 - History and Philosophy of Mathematics, Science and Technology (3) EDUA 673 - Information and Communication Technologies in Environmental Education, Mathematics, and Science Instruction (3) EDUA 681 - Advanced Research Methodologies (3~6) EDUA 690 - Individual Studies - Curriculum and Instruction (3~6) EDUA 691 - Special Problems - Curriculum and Instruction (TBDDetermined on a case-to-case basis.) EDUA 699 - PhD Dissertation - Curriculum and Instruction Notes Category:Uralikan Yliopisto